Description: (Applicant's Description) The Small Animal MultiModality Imaging (SAMMI) Core is a shared imaging research resource that serves cancer investigators at the University of Virginia. In addition, the SAMMI conducts research related to small animal imaging technology. The SAMMI enhances capabilities for conducting basic, clinical, and translational cancer research relevant to the mission of the Cancer Center. The SAMMI strives to increase the efficiency and extent of the exchange of data and ideas among investigators, to promote innovation in small animal research, and to foster interactions that cross disciplines and research methodologies. These cross disciplinary connections have great potential for improving our understanding of cancer, and ultimately, for improving prevention and treatment strategies.